The Jock and The Nerd
by pencilanderaser
Summary: Miyako was a nerd and all she does was to face her friends, which was the books and her computer. On the other hand, Ken was the jock that everyone loves. Who will be the first one to confess to the other one? A simple summary for my first KenYako fic. Crappy as it may sound, but try to read it first before you judge. :)


**Hello there ghost readers. Please read… and if you feel like giving me review, then please do so. I don't care since I saw a lot of views on my fics, so that was fair enough for my part. Well, we've come to the disclaimer part again; I don't own any of the characters just the story. This was an originally made fic for my friend long time ago. So enjoy.**

"I swear! I'm not going to dance with that nerd!" Ken shouted at his friend.

"Easy man, you just have to dance with her for 100 bucks. Double the bucks, just be her last dance." Daisuke made a deal as he glared secretly on the girl on the corner of the room, quietly reading a book.

"No, never! Dude, just shut up. No way am I going to dance with her! She might not attend the prom herself." Ken pushed Daisuke's arm away from him and made a grand exit of the classroom. Still, he managed to take a glance on the girl before going out.

Inoue Miyako, despite being the batch's consistent Top 1, no one ever likes hanging out with her. Looks will probably be the main reason why. But mostly, everyone thinks that she spends her free time with books and computers alone. A girl with no other interest, no social life, in other words, BORING. No one dared to get to know her. They say it'll be just a waste of time. Miyako knew all about this, but remained quiet until the student's big night...the Senior's prom.

Ichijouji Ken, on the other hand, was the batch's most popular jock. He was a soccer player of their school alongside his best friend, Motomiya Daisuke. Every girl on the campus might be swooning over him. But he kept a secret, that if known by anyone will probably be so surprised and God knows what will happen. His reason for not even sharing his secret to Daisuke was a bit of a crappy excuse though. He has his eyes on the ever boring girl, Miyako. And he doesn't want to make his fans bully Miyako even more, that he decided to play an act that he despises the girl.

 **PROM NIGHT**

"See?! I told you, she didn't even bother to come!" Ken muttered as he gobbled those cheesy round junk foods. Daisuke followed him on the table assigned to them and handed him a drink which the roving waiters offered.

"Gosh Ken, you're making it a big deal. You didn't take the deal so you could stop ranting." Daisuke rolled his eyes and laughed. Ken sighed. _"That's exactly the reason why I'm ranting! I didn't get the chance to see her all dressed up!"_ He shouted at the back of his mind.

Though he publicly displayed how he hates her, deep inside he wanted to hold her. Hold her close to him, hug her. And tell her that he loves her so much. He just doesn't have the guts to do it, he is afraid for everyone to call him a freak and afraid that everyone tries to bash Miyako more than they used to.

 _"Coward! If you really love her... Prove it! You don't care what others will say about you and you could protect her from the bashers...If you really love her, then tell her...Now is the right time."_ Ken's inner self began reprimanding the Ken, who, at the moment went inside his own world. Moments later...

"DAMN IT! Where the hell is that INOUE?!"

Ken screamed loudly. Loud enough for the whole venue to begin their awkward silence and all eyes stares at him weirdly. He sweat dropped as Daisuke's eyes grew wide at Ken's sudden outburst.

"..." He breathed nervously. Still, all eyes on him, Daisuke being the ever curious and dumb friend was the first to come to his senses

"GOSH Ken! You mean, you like Inoue Miyako?! For real?!" Daisuke blurted loudly and disbelievingly. There was still silence and eyes still staring at him, waiting for his response. It took him almost 5 minutes to gather his courage.

"No, I don't like her. I LOVE INOUE MIYAKO! Got a problem with that?!" _"And bravo Ken, you just confessed…without the girl you like around."_

With that, the whole venue began whispering and several girls began sobbing as a sign of defeat from their one and only jock that can never be theirs anymore.

"E-excuse me… The girl at the entrance... You're late; uhh what's your name?" The emcee in charged carelessly interrupted. That was his way to shift the tension from the venue. The girl who was standing at the entrance several minutes ago since the "Ken, the jock scandal" took place was wearing a playful white chiffon dress that flows up to her knees, and a silver lining that hugged her waist and highlighted the end of the dress just above her chest and matching it with black strappy high heeled shoes with elegant crystals on the strap. Her pale purple hair simply flowing free behind her back sure looks familiar. The girls began whispering to one another and giving her the silent compliment not knowing who she really was.

"Inoue Miyako." She said shyly, facing the floor. A not so loud chatter of shock now fills the whole place. Ken on the other hand, stares at the girl, smiled nervously and began approaching her.

 _"Did she hear all the things I said?"_ He asked himself, begging for an answer before he even reached her.

Without noticing how near he is already at the girl, Ken grabbed her hand and touched her cheeks.

"Miyako... I'm sorry for being a coward. I...I always treated you badly. I'm just afraid to be called weak and at the same afraid for you to be bullied nonstop. B-but I can't stand it already. I always stare at you...Like a stalker. S-so I...I was thinking that...that I can't get close to you with all those bets and deals...A-all I wanted is to show you how I REALLY feel towards you. And I mean it, I really like you! I love you so much Miyako!"

Drops of tears began tracing her face. He wiped it, touched her cheeks for the second time and rested his forehead to hers.

"I never knew you are as stupid as your famous best friend there." She said. "I...I like you too. And I knew that there are several deals going on involving getting close to me, to play with my feelings. But I never welcomed those, because I was waiting for someone to make a bet to you involving me" Miyako added. Ken was shocked with her words. He never knew that she will gladly accept being a bet if that will be him playing with her.

"Stupid girl. I never wanted to do that." He leaned closely to her and hugged her. Miyako rested her whole body on him. Until he lifted her chin and slowly kissed her lips passionately. She was too carried away, that she clings her arms to his neck and she kissed back... with all the people watching them.

 **END. I was quite happy with this creation. It brings me back my old memories. HAHA this wasn't supposed to be a KenYako fic but a true personXjapanese idol. As I wrote earlier, this was for my friend. And I composed this years ago. haha. So just read and if you feel like giving me a review then go ahead. seeing how many views this will take is enough for me.**


End file.
